


A Soapy Sochi Surprise

by firesign10



Series: Sochi [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fill a prompt from deirdre_c in the Winter Olympic comment-meme on Livejournal: Sore and tired post-race, the water in Jared's shower just… stops. So, still soapy, he grabs a towel and knocks on the door across the hall to see if he can finish in Jensen's suite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soapy Sochi Surprise

Jared stepped into his shower with a groan of relief. His speed skating heats had been brutal, and he'd pushed his body as far as it could go. The effort had been worth it - he'd scored two silver medals in individual events and a gold in the relay.

Now his muscles were protesting loudly, and he was looking forward to a good, hot shower to start relaxing them. He felt lucky to even _have_ a shower -- he'd heard a number of horror stories about the sketchy hotel construction all around Sochi. So far, his hotel had been at least adequate, although by no means luxurious. Still, he had a fully functioning bathroom and a reasonably comfortable bed, so he was thankful.

The hot water felt heavenly on his fatigued muscles. He simply stood under the shower head for several moments, letting the heat soak into his body. Finally, he stepped back from the water and worked a palmful of shampoo through his thick hair. He was scrubbing his body vigorously with a soapy washcloth when the water stopped.

It didn't slow down. It didn't peter out. It just _stopped_.

Jared stood there, sudsy and perplexed, hoping it would start right back up, so he waited.

It didn't.

He tapped the shower head. Nothing. He tapped it again, a little harder, and with a clatter as it hit the porcelain, the shower head lay at his feet, festooned with soap bubbles.

 _Fuck!_ Jared swore in frustration. _Now what I am supposed to do?_ The sink was completely inadequate for rinsing his six-foot-four-inch frame. Little soapy tendrils meandered down his body, and he was beginning to feel chilled. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He caught a glimpse of himself in the steamy mirror and snorted at the crown of foam resting on his hair.

Maybe he could knock on a neighboring door and ask to rinse off in their shower. He was pretty sure it was all skaters on his floor, and he could appeal to a fellow athlete. They were all in this together, right?

Jared cracked his door and peeked into the hallway; it was blessedly empty. He padded out of his room and across the hall, feeling increasingly awkward in his wet and soapy state as he tapped on the door. He shifted from foot to foot on the coarse, black carpeting, staring at the steel grey wall as he tried to will the door to open with his mind.

Jared was just about to give up and flee back to his own room when the door was flung open. A tall man with light brown hair and the sexiest mouth Jared had ever seen stood staring at him. Jared tore his thoughts away from the plush, pink lips smirking at him and stammered out his situation. 

"Hey, um . . . my shower broke -- I mean, the water stopped, and I, um -- could I possibly rinse off in your shower?"

He tried to smile, but by now he was shivering and his teeth were starting to chatter.

"Well, now," the smirking man drawled, "I can't let a fellow American freeze to death out here, can I?" He stepped back and motioned for Jared to follow.

Jared gratefully entered the room. His host gestured toward the bathroom.

"Please, do whatever you need to do. I'm Jensen. Figure skating team."

"Jared. Speed skating. Pleased to meet you!"

Jensen led him into the bathroom, giving Jared ample opportunity to ogle his fine, tight ass. Figure skating _indeed!_

"Help yourself to anything in here. There's shampoo, body wash, conditioner . . ." His voice trailed off, but he made no move to leave the bathroom.

Jared picked up a bottle at random and studied it -- the letters swam in front of his eyes in nonsensical squiggles. He frowned at it, trying to figure them out, when Jensen coughed and lifted it out of his hand.

"Oh, that's . . . uh, that's . . ." Jensen sounded flustered.

The writing suddenly resolved into words in front of Jared's eyes. White letters spelled out "Wet Platinum Lubricant" on the black bottle. Jared felt his cheeks blushing hotly as he realized this was for Jensen to jerk off in the shower with.

"Hey, that's okay -- no worries! I mean, we're both guys, right? We both know what guys do in the shower! Except -- not now, of course! I wouldn't . . . I'm not gonna . . ."Jared realized where his mouth was going and shut himself up with a slap to the forehead.

Jensen ducked his head as he snorted with laughter. Jared couldn't help grinning back.

Jensen remained standing in front of Jared, his eyes dragging over Jared's naked chest, going down to where the towel rested at his waist and then back up again. Jared didn't think he was just flattering himself -- Jensen seemed attracted to him, and he didn't need the slight bulge in Jensen's track pants to signal it. Jared was feeling pretty attracted as well -- that lush mouth, those vibrant eyes; combine them with wide shoulders, a trim waist, and that ass? Jensen was sex on legs!

Jared went for it, flicking his towel off and handing it to Jensen, not even pretending to hide his junk. He was rewarded by seeing Jensen's eyes widen as they dropped to scope out Jared's equipment. Jared knew he was well-endowed, and he smiled as he stepped into the water.

Jensen's voice went husky. "Damn, you're a big boy, aren't you? Bet all the girls wanna ticket for that ride." One eyebrow raised questioningly.

Jared was momentarily distracted watching Jensen's tongue emerge and lick over his plump lips, leaving a sheen of moisture behind. His cock, rescued from the cold, began to sit up and take notice in a big way. He slid a hand down his chest, circling a nipple with his thumb before sliding to the root of his dick and giving himself a slow stroke down his length.

"Yeah, yeah, I am, but, ah -- no girls on this ride. Guys only." He was positive the bulge in Jensen's pants was now substantially larger. "You wanna see how big it gets?" Jared was a little surprised at himself -- he was generally confident enough, but not usually this outright provocative. Jensen was a whole new level of gorgeous, though, and he didn't want to miss this opportunity.

Jensen squeezed himself, his hand still outside of his track pants. "I do, Jared. I really, really do." His eyes looked darker as they studied Jared's body intently. He reached for the hem of his T-shirt and pulled it off, revealing a muscular chest peppered with tiny freckles and a ginger treasure trail. Jared's mouth watered at the perky nipples now on display, and his cock began to fill in his hand. He couldn't wait to start tasting Jensen . . .

Jensen quickly shed his track pants and boxers, and Jared made a happy little noise at the sight of the other man's plump cock, already flushed dark pink and half-hard. Jensen smiled, his ripe mouth flashing little dimples above the corners.

"Jesus, you are amazing, Jared," Jensen murmured as he got into the shower, standing in the water in front of Jared. He raised his hands to Jared's massive shoulders and rubbed them a little before sliding his palms down the length of Jared's torso, being sure to massage his pecs and pinch his hard little nipples. He kept heading down over Jared's well-defined six-pack and hip cuts until he reached Jared's cock, taking it in one hand and giving it a couple of slow, firm tugs. Jared's dick responded immediately, jumping in Jensen's grip and quickly hardening completely. Jensen laughed as he tugged him again.

Jared felt breathless under Jensen's touches, everything creating little sparks on his skin. He struggled to breath normally as he tried to sound flirty, asking, "Do you like it?"

Jensen nodded. "Oh, yeah, I like it a lot. You're so gorgeous, Jared. Gorgeous all over."

Reaching for the shampoo, Jensen spilled a little into his hands and moved behind Jared, working his fingers through Jared's mass of dark brown hair to lather it thoroughly.

"Probably still have shampoo from before in it, but can't hurt to wash it fresh," he said gruffly, his strong hands expertly massaging Jared's scalp. Jared was already making little happy noises, and Jensen chuckled.

"Turn around now." Jensen pushed gently on one shoulder and Jared obediently rotated so that the water was to his back. Jensen poured body wash with a spicy citrus scent into his hands, rubbed them together, and began to slide them all over Jared's chest. Jared shivered despite the heat of the water cascading down his back -- Jensen's hand sent little jolts of electricity across his skin with every slide. The wash made a slick film between Jensen's hands and Jared's skin, and the hands used it to slip all over Jared's arms, pecs, nipples, and neck. Jared raised his arms, and Jensen's hands slid up them, circling in his armpits and gliding up the inside of his arms to his wrists and back down.

Jared was lost in a sensual haze already, with the rich scent, the hot water running over his body, and Jensen's slippery touches. Jensen spoke huskily as he kept washing Jared.

"Goddamn, Jared, you're a fucking god. Look at these pecs, fucking gorgeous. Your muscles feel so damn sexy under my hands. Oh, yeah . . . mmmm. These shoulders, so strong. I bet you could bench press me, couldn't you? And your skin's so soft, such a beautiful color, like caramel mixed with vanilla ice cream. Bet you taste that good . . . I'm gonna find out . . ."

Jared moaned, feeling his cock bobbing as he responded to Jensen's words. His breath caught as those slick, soapy hands slid around his ass, massaging his cheeks as a finger slid down his crack. The finger circled his hole before sliding away, making Jared whine, but then the hands were in his crotch, soaping over the short thatch at his root as well as encircling his balls and finally sliding down his cock.

"Jesus! That's the fucking prettiest thing I ever saw, Jared! Not just big, but beautiful too. Back up for a sec, big guy -- let's rinse you and then . . ."

His words trailed off as he pushed Jared completely under the water, causing shampoo and soap streams to cascade down the grooves of his muscles. Jensen ran his hands over Jared again, but this time with more purpose; rinsing the shampoo out of his hair and the soap off his body, leaving Jared clean and shiny with moisture.

Jared's eyes closed in bliss as he was rinsed. He felt Jensen's hands gently pressing on his shoulders as Jensen softly instructed, "Turn a little bit and back up a little more -- there you are. Now you're against the wall, okay?"

Jared felt the coolness of the tile behind his back, a stimulating contrast to the heat and steam of the shower. He gasped as he felt soft lips kiss one nipple before drawing it into the hot wetness of Jensen's mouth. Jensen sucked and nibbled on the bud as Jared's mouth opened wide in silent pleasure. His own hands came up to Jensen's head and buried themselves in Jensen's wet, spiky hair, holding Jensen close. Jensen moved to the other nipple and repeated his teasing with licks, nips, and sucks, until Jared's chest was arching under him.

Jared's eyes popped open when he felt cool air on his chest; Jensen's mouth had departed to kiss its way down his belly. Jensen nosed in the short hair around Jared's dick, and his mouth bestowed tiny nips all over Jared's lower belly and along the insides of his thighs, leaving quivering skin in its wake. Jared was practically holding his breath as Jensen looked up at him, green eyes gleaming, from where he was now kneeling in front of him.

Resting his hands on Jared's hips to steady himself, thumbs working up and down the prominent grooves there, Jensen drew the head of Jared's cock into his mouth with a growl. Jared moaned loudly as his head fell back against the tile. Jensen's mouth was so much hotter than the shower even; it was scorching and wet and completely delicious on his swollen cock. He was lost for a few minutes, as Jensen swirled his tongue around the crown and poked the tip into his slit. Jared reached out with one hand and found Jensen's head, grabbing his short, spiky hair. Now it was Jensen's turn to moan, and he popped off the big, red cock in his hand as he looked up demurely at Jared.

"Is this okay?"

Jared managed to stop his eyes from rolling and looked down at Jensen. Seeing that angelic face right next to his bobbing cock shocked his entire system, making his hips buck and his cock jerk hard. He didn't know if he was crazy for doing this, or Jensen was crazy for asking permission. 

He didn't care.

"Oh yeah, it's -- it's okay. So fucking okay, Jesus, Jensen . . . please, please suck me." His chest was tight, muscles locked up in a paroxysm of desire. "Please, use your mouth on me."

Jensen answered by swallowing as much of Jared's dick as he could and still breathe. He kept one hand firmly gripping the base as he sucked and mouthed Jared's cock with much moaning and a great deal of spit. Jared could feel pre-come blurting out of his slit, mixing with Jensen's saliva to run down his chin and over Jared's balls. Jensen's other hand cradled the wet balls, rolling them around on his palm and stroking them with his clever fingers, spreading the moisture everywhere. Fingers slid behind his sac, rubbing the sensitive skin there and then pressing hard on his hole, also slick now from the mix of saliva & precome dribbling down his balls from Jensen's mouth.

Jared's mind was spinning from the onslaught of incredible stimulation. Looking down, he watched Jensen suck and lick his cock avidly, occasionally flicking those amazing eyes up at Jared. The attention to his balls and hole was lighting up his whole body with pleasure, and his cock was just about ready to explode. In fact --

"Jensen! Jensen! I'm gonna -- oh, Jesus! Gotta come, Jen, God, gotta come -- right _now!_

Jared's head thunked against the tile wall as his balls tried to come out his dick in an incredible orgasm. It felt like it went on forever, his cock jerking and shooting, his muscles spasming. Jensen took the first shot or so in the mouth, but then he pulled back and let Jared finish spraying all over his face, blobs and ribbons of come landing on his cheeks, chin, and mouth. As Jared gasped for air and looked down at him, he almost came again at seeing how debauched Jensen looked, white spunk lavishly adorning those beautiful features.

"Oh, God . . . oh, God . . ." Jared gasped, finally catching up on oxygen. He pulled Jensen up and hugged him tightly, relishing the solid feel of Jensen's muscular body against his own. Then he felt something hard between them, and realized that Jensen hadn't climaxed yet.

"Oh, sorry! So sorry, man! What do you . . .what can I . . . ?" he stammered. "I didn't mean to . . ."

"Hey, I know! It's okay, it was your moment! Looked like a fucking great moment too. After watching you go off like that and sucking that fantastic dick, I'm fucking close myself, man."

Jared saw strings of pre-come dripping from Jensen's dick as it twitched. He leaned forward and kissed Jensen, finally tasting those marvelous lips, lips that parted immediately for him and let his tongue inside. He licked through Jensen's mouth, tasting the other man as well as the salty bitterness of his own come. Keeping Jensen close with one arm, Jared reached for Jensen's cock with the other hand and began to jerk him. He could feel the tension vibrating in Jensen's body, and pushed one leg between Jensen's so the other man could thrust against him. Jensen was moaning loudly now as he rutted, hanging on to Jared for balance as he lost himself in his mounting climax.

Releasing Jensen's mouth, Jared began sucking marks into Jensen's neck, marveling over his smooth skin and the delicate freckles spattered across it. Jensen panted hard, his body moving in a frenzy against Jared's rock-hard thigh. Jared raised the angle of his leg just a little, just enough to force Jensen up on his toes, while his thumb circled over the head of Jensen's dick and his hand twisted and gripped the shaft.

Jensen suddenly yelled, "FUCK! Fuck fuck _fuck!_ " as his hands clenched on Jared and his body froze. Come spattered across Jared, hot streams of it over his dick and lower belly. He could see Jensen's cock pulsing as he came, felt it spasming in his hand, and it made his own half-hard dick quiver anew, despite its recent emission.

Jensen swayed against him, hanging on so as not to fall in the slippery shower stall. Jared reached down and turned off the water, and the two men clung together, breathing heavily.

"Let's -- let's get out of here," Jensen mumbled. They staggered out of the shower, grabbing towels blindly and still half-supporting each other. They exited the bathroom and crossed clumsily to the bed, falling on it in a tangle of limbs and towels.

"'M not the little spoon," Jensen grunted, and Jared laughed.

"No spoons. Here . . ." and he turned toward Jensen, arm under Jensen's head, pulling him against Jared's chest.

"Mmmm, yeah, this is nice . . . " Jensen muttered before giving a great yawn. He snuggled into Jared, throwing his arm over Jared's waist, and began to snore within seconds.

"Yeah, yeah, real nice . . . " Jared managed to say before he, too, succumbed to sleep. His final thought was that maybe he'd scored something even better than two silvers and a gold in Sochi.


End file.
